Hikari
by Darksinseaia
Summary: Sometimes, Yugi finds it so hard to believe that he is the light, the hikari. One shot for Christmas.


_Hikari._

_A being of light, truthful, and selfless. _

_Something I do not deserve to be called._

Christmas is a beautiful time, being with family and friends and enjoying each other's company. The morning was cold, crisp, but not a trace of snow. Grandpa was disappointed, he always wishes for a white Christmas, every time, let down with only ice lacing the roads. But he stumbled down the stairs and gleefully grinned at me, then produced an appallingly wrapped gift, but nevertheless I took the present and stripped away the paper. The game, Senet, was revealed, an ancient Egyptian game, played for thousands of years. The game was decorated in beautifully carved hieroglyphics and I fell in love with it from the moment I set eyes upon it.

"Thank you Gramps, I love it." I exclaimed embracing him in a warm hug.

"Careful, I'm not as young as I used to be." He chuckled "He's probably a champion at this you know."

My smile cracked, and fell. Memories flooded back, his face, his laugh, and his crimson eyes. I thought I had let it go, let him go. But here he was in my mind, why do you do this to me Atem?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Grandpa looked down, dropping his grin, regret obvious on his face.

"Don't worry about it." I murmured. I had to be strong for him; I'm not going to ruin his Christmas. "Come on, you need to open your present."

His eyes lit up again.

"Present?"

XXX

Joey arrived at our house at 11, I had wanted him to stay the night on Christmas Eve, however he had strongly objected, claiming it was a family time, and Grandpa deserved to have me to himself for at least part of the day. His father was probably suffering from a hangover at that point in time and the only presents Joey was likely to receive were swears, threats and punches. I invited him to our house to share our Christmas dinner, Gramps didn't mind in fact he was overjoyed when I asked him. He came in his normal attire of jeans, white shirt and jacket, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, holding two boxes, labelled, 'Yugi' and 'Gramps'.

"Merry Christmas Yugi" He beamed.

XXX

"Joey, this... is amazing. How did you? When?" I stared down at the photo frame in my hands. The eyes of Joey, Téa, Tristan and the warm, familiar gaze of Atem stared back. They were all smiling, and then I noticed that Atem wasn't truly there, his body wasn't solid but a spirit. The Millennium Puzzle lay in the joined hands of them all.

"I couldn't afford to buy anything, but I remember taking this before he left, he always wanted you to remember him as he was with us, with you, happy."

Joey wasn't great with words but every so often the few words he did speak meant so much.

"Thank you."

XXX

Dinner was...interesting. Within 5 minutes, Joey and Grandpa were quarrelling over who had to eat the remaining sprouts, which just happening to be all of them.

"I spent all morning cooking these." Exclaimed Grandpa, shoving the bowl toward Joey.

"Well I wouldn't want to deprive you of your fair share."

"No I don't mind, you have as many as you'd like."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly..." Joey started pushing the bowl back to the centre of the table.

"I'll eat the sprouts" I said pulling the bowl toward me "I like them" Both of them looked at me as though I had just announced I was going to marry the sprouts. I just laughed and popped one of the small green vegetables into my mouth, smiling at their disgusted faces.

XXX

Christmas was almost over, and I crept up to bed, leaving Joey on the sofa, happily cuddling a cushion. I opened my door and slipped in, flicking on the lights and changing into my light blue pyjamas. But before I drifted off to sleep, something crossed my mind. Was he happy in the Afterlife? He had finally sealed the Shadow Realm and having completed this task he could rest but he didn't seem like the type to 'lie' still. No, who was I to think like this? I had to respect the fact that he was happy with his family. But as I fell asleep, I found myself whispering.

"I wish he could come back."

XXX

I was awoken by a huge crash from outside, instantly I threw myself out of bed and over to the window, a terrifying sight met my eyes, the sky looked like it had been severed by a giant blade. Purple streaked darkness seeping across the night sky, engulfing the stars and stretching down to the city streets. As my gaze followed their path, I saw the figure, standing strong, without fear. It couldn't be.

Racing down the stairs I shot out toward him, sure enough, his extravagant hair becoming clear.

"Atem!" He turned to me and his crimson eyes were clouded with worry.

"Stay back!" He yelled to me, throwing back his arm, attempting to stop me, but I ignored him and ran into his arms, not caring about anything else. This was the greatest Christmas present I could have ever hoped for.

But my happiness came crashing down as a voice boomed out from the shadows.

"Pharaoh, I thought when you destroyed me, you meant I could never exist again, never mind return to destroy you." That voice, so familiar, then his eyes appeared in the darkness, piercing red, not warm like Atem's, but truly terrifying. Zorc.

"I will stop you. You cannot harm anyone whilst I still exist, I promise you that." Atem shouted bravely, just like always,

"But I promise _you_, you cannot. For you cannot even exist in this time, without him." His eyes stared down toward me, and I knew what he meant.

"Yugi, can you help me?" He asked, panic evident in his voice, however much he tried to hide it.

"Anything. What do you need" Then I realised "No you can't!" I begged him but he ignored me and pushed me back, muttering words I assumed to be Egyptian, shadows surrounding him, launching me back as Joey ran to my aid. His eyes shone an unnatural shade of red, blood red. A familiar symbol materialized on his forehead and the Millennium Puzzle appeared in front of him. His body started to stiffen then he fell down to his knees, stuttering out the last words of the damning spell. He glared up at the eyes of his mortal enemy and Zorc's eyes began to squint in agony.

"No! Foolish Pharaoh. Don't you dare!"

But it was too late for, Atem took one final look back at Joey and me, then he shattered, along with the puzzle.

I drew in a breath, my best friend, my partner, he...he...

Zorc vanished, leaving only his roars behind. But he would be back.

But what hurt the most was the sentence that Joey whispered in my ear, trying to comfort me and get rid of the sorrow he knew I felt, as I gathered the pieces of the puzzle with trembling hands.

"Don't worry, it's not like you wished for this to happen."


End file.
